singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
RC-1262
RC-1262 "Scorch" is a Grand Army of the Republic clone commando from Star Wars age: 13 origins: '''Star Wars: Republic Commando (canon) '''app link: '''http://rc1262.livejournal.com/704.html '''hmd: '''http://rc1262.livejournal.com/797.html '''played by: '''AJ '''contact: '''boozeandsurgery (AIM), fenrismorkai@gmail.com Setting Star Wars takes place in a galaxy far, far away at some point in time in the distant past. Technology in this galaxy is both incredibly advanced and at the same time very ancient. The technology for faster than light travel for example is over fifty thousand years old. The galaxy is ruled by the Galactic Republic, which for one thousand years has maintained peace with the help of the Jedi Knights, an order of mystics who use a mysterious power called the Force. So it has always been and so it would always be, or so people assumed. All things must end however and slowly small conflicts began to arise in the Republic, disputes that grew and grew. The Jedi stopped these conflicts where they could, but for every fight they prevented it seemed another one exploded into open violence. Terrorist attacks increased and members of the Republic's Senate began to openly talk of secession. Finally war came to the Republic in the form of a violent Separatist movement, lead by a former Jedi. Having no other option the Republic turned to an army of clones that had apparently been commissioned in secret by a Jedi decades ago to fight the war and bring peace to the galaxy once more. Amongst it's ranks where certain specialist clones, specially made for difficult missions. These were the Commandos and they soon proved just how valuable on the battlefield they could be. Personality While Scorch started with the same baseline personality as all of his clone brothers he quickly began to differ in many important ways. Much of this is because as a Commando he was given more free will and initiative than normal Clone Troopers. It was also permitted by the trainers so the squads of Commandos could better bond and operate as a tight unit. This means while he does have a deeper and richer personality than most Clones he's still not a fully developed person in some ways. He has a lack of experience outside of a military environment and he would find it extremely difficult to not view himself as a soldier. Given more time though and further removal from his normal operating environment he has a great deal of room for growth within the constraints of his mental programming. Raised amongst his clone brothers, separated from any normal society Scorch grew up knowing of no other way of life except battle. It was what he had been created for. From day one there was no contact with normal society for Scorch and his brothers. Assigned to Delta squad his youth, day in day out was preparation for battle. Success was rewarded and failure was punished, harshly. Unlike the more independent Alpha Class ARC clones the Commandos did not receive training from Jango Fett. Instead they were trained by a cadre of Mandalorian mercenaries hand picked by Jango in combination with the flash training the normal clones received. The Mandalorians were Jango's people and for thousands of years they had lived as a clan based society of warriors making them in Jango's opinion the only people who could be trusted to train the new Commandos properly beside himself. Delta Squad's trainer, Sergeant Vau felt it was his duty to be as brutal as possible in order to turn out only the best commandos. While his methods could fairly be called abusive if not downright sociopathic, Scorch and the other Deltas are grateful to him for his training. Scorch in particular got along well with Sergeant Vau, as evidenced by the fact it was Vau who gave Scorch his nickname after a demolitions training accident that resulted in the both of them losing their eyebrows. The few times Scorch has been out of training, or the field he's shown himself to be a bit more social than his squad brothers. It's also easier as other clones are either jealous of him, or look up to him in a way that makes him feel uncomfortable. Even interactions with normal sentient beings are difficult as to many of them he's just another clone, regardless of how he differs from the others. The rest are all too often scared of him. The rare few who have treated him like an actual person though he has gotten along well with, at least as well as he can. No matter how well received by civilians he is, Scorch is always most comfortable with his squad brothers. His dealings with Jedi have been minimal compared to some other clones due to Delta usually operating behind enemy lines and receiving their orders through a clone Advisor. The encounters he has had have varied, but in the held they did not leave him with the highest of opinions of the Jedi. This is mainly because of being ordered to leave Sev behind on Kashyyyk. He'll still obey orders and carry out his mission to the best of his ability, but always in the back of his mind will be the memory of that incident, and the grim reminder that even as a Commando he is as expendable as any other clone. Scorch can be best described as the little brother and joker of the squad, smarting off and letting the squad blow off steam through verbal sparring, even if occasionally Boss had to yell him to just blow the bloody door already. He was especially close to his brother Sev. So much so he almost disobeyed orders to try to go back and find him during the fight on Kashyyyk. As a result he feels a bit of a grudge toward command and General Yoda for, in his opinion, abandoning his brother. This has only reinforced his feelings toward his remaining brothers. Unless directly ordered by his commander, or someone else whom he respects and he is programmed to obey he will not leave them behind. He loves his specialty of heavy weapons and relishes any opportunity to make use of his skills to destroy the enemy is some sort of spectacular fireball. If given a choice of kicking in, or blowing down a door he'll always blow it down. Despite this he's still just as capable of stealth as any other Commando in his squad, he just prefers it when things get loud. When the blaster bolts do start flying Scorch can be counted on to pull his weight and efficiently put targets down until the threat is gone. He might run his mouth the whole time though. Abilities & Weaknesses Scorch is a fully trained Commando with special training in demolitions and anti-armor weapons. That doesn't mean that's all he knows however. Like his brother's he's cross trained in slicing, sniping, and battlefield medicine, enough that he can stabilize someone to get them to the medivac. His abilities as a clone make tougher, and more aggressive than normal soldiers. All of these benefits come with a downside though. First, he's been mentally programmed to obey his superiors and any Jedi generals he runs into. Also in order for it to not take twenty years to prepare him his aging has been accelerated causing him to age at twice the normal rate.. While he'll remain in his prime for some time yet, in another decade he will have to deal with physically being fifty years old. Character Relationships '''RC-1138 "Boss" '''- '''Scorch's commander and clone brother. He trusts him more than anyone else and always will. Free Space See Also